


His Baby Boy

by peaches854



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Incest Play, M/M, Roleplay, pseudo-underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might, Jared can't get Jensen out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, and do comment if you do! <3

The door to Jensen's bedroom slammed shut as Jared walked in, and came to a halt at the foot of Jensen's bed. It had been an exceptionally crappy week, and he wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time with his baby boy.

His jaw almost dropped open when he saw Jensen in front of his mirror, naked and examining his tight, cute little ass, spreading his asscheeks to observe his sweet pink pucker. He was hit by a sudden wave of lust, even though he knew how wrong it was to lust after his own son, his own flesh and blood, but he couldn't help the surge of want through him and the sudden and rapid hardening of his cock. All he had planned for the evening was a game of Halo to help relieve the stress he'd been feeling recently, but this was an unexpected, albeit pleasant surprise. And if he'd always thought that Jensen was gorgeous, with his wide, thickly lashed green eyes, freckles sprinkled all over him, dark blond hair tipped with gold, long legs, and pouty, full, oh-so-kissable lips- well, that was his personal hand basket to hell.

"Hey, dad! How was work?," asked Jensen, oblivious to the little battle going on inside Jared- one side of him told him that this was his Jen, his innocent son, but the other said fuck that, just bend him over that bed and ream that pretty ass. He snapped out of it though, saying"Good, tiring, though, thought I'd find you and go play a little. Wha are ou doing, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll be out in a minute."

Still shocked, Jared just nodded dumbly and walked out of the room, leaving the door to slam shut behind him.

Days had passed since when he'd seen Jensen naked, but Jared couldn't get him out of his head. Every time he saw Jensen, he'd pop a boner, and he had jerked off more times since then than when he was sixteen and perpetually horny. And Jensen, who was always strutting around the house in tiny shorts or tight jeans that showed his ass off perfectly or in thin, transparent shirts that let his nipples show, wasn't making it any easier for him. He was sure he'd have to go see the doctor about the newly-formed callouses on his palm, at this rate.

He was going out of his mind with want, when one evening, Jensen came out wearing just a flimsy pair of Speedos, and suggested they went swimming. He couldn't refuse, so he went along with the plan, pretending like it wasn't torture to see Jen like that and not do anything about it.

Later, when he was lounging by the side of the pool, watching Jensen step out of the pool, water sluicing down his body like he was some sort of twinky Greek god, he reflected on just how bad an idea it was to wear his tightest pair of swimming shorts, that displayed his boner perfectly. Jensen came upto him, smirk on his full mouth, and said, in a trashy porn falsetto, "Hey, big boy, that a gun in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?,"and Jared, whose brain-to-mouth filter was currently malfunctioning, said "Definitely not a gun here, pretty boy. What're you planning to do about it?". Jared's eyes widened as he said it, realising what a big mistake he'd made, but Jensen's eyes unexpectedly darkened with lust at that, and he said,"Anything you want me to. What do you want, daddy? Want me to suck that great big cock of yours? Wanna blow your load in my mouth?"

Jared, shocked as could be, nodded mutely, watching as Jensen pulled his shorts down and wrapped long, nimble fingers around his hard, aching cock.

Jensen ran his fingers over the bulbous head of his cock, appreciation clear in his eyes, and said,"God, daddy, so big, never had anyone this huge before, want your cock in me now," and lowered his mouth to Jared's cock.

It felt like all of Jared's nerves short-circuited, his body going limp as Jensen expertly brought him to orgasm with that beautifully talented mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head, using his fingers to fondle the tightly-drawn skin of his balls as he took Jared deeper with every suck, until the head of his cock rested against the back of his throat. Jensen then deep throated his expertly, all the while moaning about how big Jared was. Jared came in an embarrassingly short time, blowing his load in Jensen's mouth. His cock gave a feeble twitch as he watched Jensen swallow all of his seed and moan about how good he tasted.

Jensen sat back on his heels, muttering about how he wanted Jared inside him, like, yesterday.

He pulled his skimpy shorts off, leaving him buck naked, looking like something out of Jared's wet dreams.

His smooth skin shone under the light of the fading sun, and Jared wondered how he got lucky enough to have Jensen in front of him like this.

Jensen turned over, spreading his ass cheeks, and said,"Well, what are you waiting for?"

That seemed to help Jared snap out of his daze. He growled and said "Nothing at all, pretty baby, nothing at all."

Jared held Jensen's thighs apart himself, and licked a broad stripe over his pretty pucker, then blew over it. He licked into Jensen's hole, loving the easy his baby tasted, musky and sweet all at the same time, and Jensen's needy moans and whimpers were like music to his ears.

"Please, daddy, want your big cock in me right now!"

moaned Jensen.

"Yeah, hungry for it, arencha, baby? Want your daddy's cock in your sweet ass so bad, don't you? Such a slut for your daddy's cock, his come, aren't you, darling?"

Jared was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth, but Jensen's eyes darkened with lust at that. Hmm, so his baby boy liked to hear him talk dirty-

that was something he'd have to look into later. Right now, though, he was too busy wanting to get his cock into his baby boy's pretty arse.

Jared lubed up his cock, and slid into Jensen's sweet hole. He waited until Jensen had adjusted to all of his rather impressive length, before settling in completely and bottoming out in him. He gradually increased the speed of his thrusts, slamming into Jensen, listening to the slap-slap of his balls against Jensen's ass, and then when Jensen came around his cock, hot, sweet, wet, and perfect, he lost it too, filling Jensen up with his come.

Later, when they were stretched out on Jared's need, side by side, Jensen said,"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jared had to admit that it wasn't- roleplay was actually kind of fun.


End file.
